Shadowed by Passion
by Asaltavoosi
Summary: It's been fourteen years since they last saw each other, and she never thought she'd see him again. But fate brings them back together again, as she fights to save his life, for what more wouldn't she do for the one man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1;** _ **Confusion**_

 _Present time; July 1995_

I had never in my lifetime thought that I would stand in front of Grimmauld place ever again, to stand here, ready to face my past, was something I had promised myself years ago that I would avoid at all costs. Yet, here I was standing right in front of the door, about to enter into a world I left behind fourteen years ago. I sighed as I thought of how long it had been since I saw _him_ , fourteen years without as much as a glimpse of the face I had grown to love so much. Those piercing grey eyes, that cocky smile and the black hair, his face was forever inked in my brain, all of their faces were, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Alice and Margaret.

You see, most of my life I had been fortunate enough to be blessed with happiness. I had a loving family, the most amazing friends and later on also a great man to love. But these are dark times we live in, and unfortunately for me, my happiness didn't last for long. In one night I had lost my best friends, the love of my life and my godson, and it was all my fault. That is why I ran away, kept myself as far away from them as possible, they didn't need me. But one night something happened, something I couldn't hide from them, which is why I stand here today, in front of Grimmauld place, the place I'd been avoiding like the plague.

I sighed and bit my lip as I took a step closer to the door, ready to knock, desperate times calls for desperate measures, I had to do this. I knocked on the door forcefully, waiting for them to answer. I stood there waiting for a few minutes, before I frowned and decided to give it another try, this time I knocked on the door harder, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. I leaned my back against the door as I waited yet again, taking a look down the streets of Grimmauld place, getting lost in my thoughts.

After a few minutes I was interrupted by the door flinging open and I found myself loosing balance and tumbling to the floor. Fantastic, I thought as I got up and dusted myself off quickly, and facing the woman that opened the door. She was rather short and was wearing an apron, also she had the most ginger type of hair I've ever seen and her face was bright red. She eyed me up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked bitterly and I resisted the urge to take out my wand, not used to people talking to me like this.

"My name is not important at the moment madam, but with all respects, I thought this was the Black family home?" I asked suspiciously, looking her in the eyes, she straightened her posture and looked at me before answering.

"It is, now why are you here?" she demanded again and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore, and I've heard from a friend that this is where the order gathers these days" I said and watched as her eyes widened before she gasped.

"How do you know about the order?" she stuttered out and I rolled my eyes.

"Personal business madam, now can you please let me in?" I pleaded and she gave me another look before moving to the side, letting me inside. Once I got inside my eyes marvelled over the house, and my heart sank as all the memories from the past came back, haunting me of what's passed. As I noticed the woman looking at me, I quickly snapped out of it, and she gestured for me to follow her, and I did, ready to meet everyone.

"Professor Dumbledore is inside, they just finished an order meeting, I will go tell him that you need to see him." The woman muttered quietly and I gave her a small smile as thank you. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I heard the door opening and the familiar gentle face of Albus Dumbledore was in front of me.

"Leona Shaw, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again" he said, smiling at me and I gave him an unsure smile back.

"I'd never say never, fate always seems to bring me back, Professor." I said and he chuckled at first, but then frowned at my appearance.

"In all of the years that I've had the priviledge of knowing you, I've never seen you this gray, what is the matter my child?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing of importance sir, I have other more important things to discuss with you." I said, barely getting to finish my sentence before the door opened and I was suddenly surrounded by four boys, two girls, Remus, Sirius and some other people I did not know of. I took a look at them and my eyes filled with tears when I spotted Harry, I recognized him immediately, he had Lily's eyes. I was interrupted by a familiar voice, and as I looked at him, my heart immediately started beating fast.

"What are you doing here, Leona?" he whispered and I felt the tears running down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello guys! So, I forgot to post an authors note on chapter one, forgive me hahah but I'd like to say welcome to this story and explain a little what I have in mind. So, if you've read chapter one you can probably tell that it's an Sirius/OC fanfic, which it is hahha and I'm thinking of the timing being focused on order of the phoenix, but with part one (this one) being a story about how Leona and Sirius met, back in Hogwartz, so the plan is for the story to be divided into different parts. Hope you like it, and please leave reviews about what you think and forgive the English as I'm not a native speaker, happy reading!

 **Chapter two;** _ **Alohomora**_

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at everyone, with tears in my eyes, trying to find something to say. Sirius was staring at me intently, his grey eyes piercing into my soul, and my heart ached, for what I had done to him and everyone. After a while I sighed, wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

"Sirius.. I'm so sorry." I whispered and looked down, feeling slightly ashamed as the only thing I could utter was a weak apology. I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

"Who are you exactly..?" Harry said, and I quickly set my eyes on the boy, he was rather skinny and his eyes looked worn and tired, almost as if he was years older than the age of fourteen.

"I am…..or rather I was good friends with both your parents, Sirius and Remus, Harry." I said weakly and his eyes widened as my words sank in.

"You went to Hogwartz together?" another voice pitched in, this being the girl standing closest to Harry, I figured it was his friend.

"Yes." I replied shortly and this time Sirius cleared his throat.

"She's more than a friend." He said, taking a step closer to me.

"Why, Leenie?" he whispered and I looked away.

"Because I had to." I murmured still not looking into his eyes, and by this time Dumbledore cleared his throat and gestured towards me.

"Well I'd say since not all of you are familiar with miss Shaw, I'd rather much like for you to see everything this wonderful girl has done, miss Shaw do you mind sharing?" he said, gesturing to the pensieve he had summoned with his wand.

"Of course sir." I said quietly, bringing my wand to my temple, closing my eyes as I withdrew all memories of my past, all the years in Hogwartz, the years after and the night at Godrics Hollow. I placed the memory into the pensive and gestured for everyone to enter, they looked at it hesitantly and I sighed.

"Well go on then, lets see what miss Shaw has to offer us." Dumbledore said and they all popped their heads into the pensive.

 _September 1973_

"Leona, sweetheart don't forget your wand!" I heard my mother yell as I was running towards platform 9 ¾.

"Mum, it's my third year at Hogwartz, I'm certainly more than capable of remembering my wand!" I yelled back at her, feeling my hair turn red as I got annoyed. I was born a metamorphmagus, but I had learned to control it, except when I got emotional, then it pretty much was out of control.

"I know sweetheart, I'm just making sure." She said and I sighed before smiling and hugging her, my hair turning back to its normal dark brown.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit strange today, that's all." I said and she smiled.

"Off with you now before the train leaves, and don't forget to write I expect a letter every month!"she said and I laughed before kissing her cheek and leaving, promising her to write. As I left my trunks, I decided to go find an empty compartment to sit in, I had always been quite the introvert at Hogwartz. I was sorted into Gryffindor, but I had managed to keep myself invisible for the past three years which worked best for me. As I walked down the train I sighed as I didn't find any compartment that was empty, but I kept looking wanting to avoid people at all costs. I smiled as I finally found one, and quickly slid inside, making myself comfortable. As I opened my book I was reading, I leaned my head against the window and smiled, it was always good to go back to Hogwartz.

"Oi James, I found us a spot here." I heard a familiar voice scream and I groaned, I guess I wasn't going to spend the time alone. As I heard them get closer to my compartment, I immediately straightened up and hid under my book.

"Ehm excuse us, but do you mind us sitting here, everywhere else is full." I heard a girl say and I looked up, recognizing Lily Evans immediately.

"Not at all, please come in." I said quietly, smiling at them. Before me I saw Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Are you in Gryffindor, what's your name?" Lily gushed as she sat next to me, looking at me curiously. I blushed, feeling embarrassed, which also meant that my hair and skin turned a lovely shade of pink, I cringed at the situation.

"Wow, you're a metamorphmagus!" James said before I could answer Lily and I nodded, quickly making sure my hair and skin turned back to their normal shades.

"My name is Leona Shaw, and yes I'm in Gryffindor, third year." I replied shyly and I could feel them looking at me, especially Sirius Black.

"Well Leona Shaw, it's certainly is a pleasure to meet you." Sirius said, grinning widely and I shifted in my seat, bollocks….


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello guys! This is chapter three! I don't really know what to expect since none of you give me any kind of response on how you think hahah so I don't know wheter I'll continue writing this story or not, but for now this is chapter three!

Disclaimer; All the original characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, besides any of my own characters that belong to me.

 **Chapter three;**

For the rest of the train ride I kept staring out the window, wishing we'd arrive at Hogwartz soon, trying to avoid everyone. As I looked out the window, I couldn't help but notice how much I missed home already. Of course I was thrilled to be back at Hogwartz, but I always felt bad about leaving my mother all alone. My dad had passed away in an unknown accident a few years back, so now my mum was alone all while I was at Hogwartz.

"You seem to be far away from here." Lily said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and turned around, looking into her green eyes, and for a moment I was amazed at the depth of her eyes, they were calming and understanding.

"Umm, well yes I tend to get lost in my thoughts often." I mumbled and she smiled.

"You must love to read then, I know that feeling myself, I always love to think and get lost in another world." She said and my lips curled up in a small smile.

"Yes, I love to read, but mostly muggle books since that's what I've been reading since I was little." I said and her smile even grew wider.

"Are you a muggleborn?" she asked and I cringed slightly at the use of words. I hated this obsession the wizarding world seemed to have with pure blood, and muggles.

"Yes." I answered curtly and she was silent for a while before lifting her eyebrow, by this time the boys also had caught attention of our conversation, listening intently.

"I'm sorry, I just really hate this obsession with blood that seems to be on going in this society." I mumbled, being rather embarrassed by them staring at me intently and I also felt my hair and skin shift.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor!" James bellowed and I cringed even more, house pride was never one of my interests, I just liked keeping in the sidelines at school, I liked being invisible.

"Jokes on the side, I really agree with you Leona, it's getting a bit old this obsession." Lily said and I smiled at her, she really seemed like a sweet girl, why hadn't I spoken to her sooner?

"How come we've never seen you before, you are a Gryffindor, we should be seeing eachother often." Sirius said, uttering his first set of words since they entered the compartment.

"Actually, we share a few classes together and you sit on the bench in front of me in most of them." I said, and his eyes widened

"Oh." He muttered and the rest of them also got quiet. I took a deep breath and thanked god as we were getting close to Hogwartz. For the remaindering time I spent the trip reading my book, quickly getting lost into the world of Pride and Prejudice. After a while the train stopped and I quickly excused myself, getting my things and hurrying out the train, leaving them with surprised looks on their faces. I sighed as I looked for a full carriage to sit in, not daring to take an empty one in case they'd join me. I really didn't like the attention they were giving me, I felt awkward and stared out, I enjoyed my invisibility far too much.

As soon as we arrived to Hogwartz, I rushed inside, quickly making my way towards the great hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, far away from everyone else. As the sorting hat started it's annual song, I sighed and played with my fingers, and lightly clapped with everyone else at the first years who got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey, Leona, there you are!" I heard someone whisper and I took a deep breath, shifting in my seat and finding Lily next to me, smiling.

"Umm, yes, here I am." I muttered, looking down at the table and she frowned, but didn't say anything more. As all the first years got sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat and everyone grew quiet.

"Before dinner, I'd like to say a few words, first of all I'd like to welcome our first years and remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly prohibited for all students, and second of all I'd like to remind you to stay kind to oneanother, since kindess is very important in dark times." He said and those were the last few words I heard before everything got black and I felt myself slip into a vision.

I suddenly found myself in a dark room I recognized as the shrieking shack, where I saw a werewolf and a dog, figting one another, but what really drew my attention was the fiery red hair of Lily Evans, as she hid under something. My eyes widened at the sight, but before I could see what happened next, I felt myself slip back into reality. When I opened my eyes I found myself surrounded by a few students, Professor Mcgonnagoll and Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you alright dear, you gave us quite the fright." Dumbledore said and I nodded.

"I'd like to see you in my office after dinner miss Shaw, I think there is a few things you would like to know." He said and I swallowed before nodding. He gave me a smile before leaving, and ushering the students that had gathered around, telling them to leave.

"What happened to you Leona?" Lily said, staring into my eyes, and I could see the genuine worry she had. I smiled slightly, feeling a pang of pain and guilt at what I had seen, was she going to die?

"Umm, I don't quite know it yet myself, this has happened a few times before, but I haven't given it much thought until now." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I hope Professor Dumbledore knows." She said and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll have to figure that out, but I'm pretty sure that everything is okay, really." I said and she smiled at me slightly, but I could still see that she was worried. Me and Lily kept chatting throughout dinner, and the more we talked, the more I liked her which also caused me to think about the vision more. After dinner I excused myself and headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. As I reached his office and used the password, I couldn't help but feel slightly worried myself, what if there was something really wrong?

"Ah miss Shaw, I'm glad to see you." He said as soon as I entered and I smiled, he always had a way of making you feel happy.

"Always a pleasure, Proffessor Dumbledore." I said and he smiled.

"Well, how long have you been experiencing these visions of yours." He said and I sighed.

"They started when I was little really, but they don't occur as often." I said and he nodded.

"Well miss Shaw, I have reasons to believe that you are what we call a seer, which is incredibly rare." He said and my eyes widened.

"So, I see what happens in the future?" I mumbled and he nodded.

"I'd like you to report to me whenever a vision occurs to you miss Shaw, dark times are ahead of us and you'd be of incredible help." He said and I nodded.

"Of course sir, I'd do anything, but what do you mean by dark times?" I said and he smiled slightly.

"That is not a topic I'd wish to discuss with a third year miss Shaw, you are still a child about to discover so many good things, I'd like for you to stay a child for as long as you can." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, goodnight sir." I said as it was time for me to go to bed.

"Goodnight miss Shaw." He said and I stepped out of his office. On my way to the common room, I couldn't stop thinking of what he had said, dark times? What is it that scared someone like Professor Dumbledore?


End file.
